The life, a battle, my choices
by The-New-White-Moon
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan , jeune recru de la Base doit s'imposer et se faire respect par les hommes. Elle devra affronter plein de mesaventure pour atteindre enfin ce qu'elle chercher même si elle ne s'en rends pas compte. All humain
1. là où tout à commencer

c'est écris n'est que le fruit de mon imagination en prenent comme référence les personnages de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 1 : Là où tout à commencer <em>**

_La vie est une bataille sans fin, chaque jours nous devons faire face à différent défis mit sur notre route. Durant cette bataille des larmes auront couler, des coeurs se seront briser, des non-dis auront eu leur place mais enfin de compte personnes n'en sort vraiment indemne pourtant nous nous réparons de manières totalement différente.__Quand nous nous levons le matin, à aucun moment nous pensons que tout pourrait changer par un tournent décisif c'est ce qui c'est passé pour ma vie. Qui suis-je ?_

_Je suis Isabella Marie Swan, jeune fille se trouvent banale à souhait un look un peu garçon manqué au damne de mes parents. Lorsque qu'on me demande de me déscrire,je répond tout simplement que j'ai de long cheveux chocolat avec des léger reflets au soleil, des yeux commun chocolat tel que mes cheveux. Malgré tout je suis la fière de mes parents, il faut dire que j'ai pas choisis le métier le plus facile enfin comme tout les métiers. Je suis médecin pour les militaires étant moi-même militaire, oh je sais ce n'est pas courant à 26 ans d'être déjà médecin diplômé d'autant plus être militaire. Si j'ai pu être aussi jeune médecin, c'est parce que je suis un peu surdouée car je passais plus claire de mon temps dans mes bouquins que vouloir jouer avec des filles pourrie gâtée comme Jessica Stanley. Au moins j'ai pu faire un mélanger du métier de mes parents. Pourquoi ?_

__Mon père, Charlie Antoine Swan shérif du comté de Seattle , il est fort respect par tout les citoyens de la ville avant d'être shérif , il a fait son service militaire près à défendre son pays coûte que coûte quitte à perdre sa vie. Charlie a rencontré ma mère , le jeudi 4 décembre 1980 lors d'une promenade le long du lac d'___Hansen Tami. Etrange rencontre , ma mère distraite par le magnifique paysage que lui offrer la nature, elle ne fit pas attention où elle mettait ses pieds et glissa sur une plaque de glace, mon père étant pas loin d'elle pu la rattraper avant qu'elle ne finis à l'eau . Jour de chance pour eux car quand pour la première fois que leurs yeux furent en contact, ils sont pu se résoudre à se séparer car un an après mon père épousa ma mère de se mariage trois ans plus tard 13 septembre 1984, je vu le jour et je fus le plus beau cadeau pour mes parents c'est pas moi qu'il le dit mais eux. _

_Ma mère Rénée Héléna Dwyer infirmière à Evergreen Hospital Medical Center, ça va je sais qu'il y a une grande différence entre une infirmière et un médecin mais il n'en reste pas moindre que dans les deux cas on contribue à sauver des vies, mais il faut savoir l'infirmière est le complément du médecin car avec une bonne collaboration et une bonne entend entre eux un patient à le plus de probabillité de guérir plus vite et plus facilement. Rénée a un grand coeur, elle pourrait vendre toute notre maison pour aider une personne en difficulté encore une chance qu'il y a mon père pour calmer les hardeurs de ma mère si non , je pense que l'on serait foutu._

_Aujourd'hui , ce n'est pas un jours comme les autres car je vais prendre service au sein de la base militaire L'US Army Corps of Engineers, je peux dire franchement que j'en suis ravis de rentré là-bas. Hormis les effets de la guerre faissent grand nombre de tuer et de blesser. J'espère qu'avec la médecine et un peu de douceur dans ses moment terrible pourrait changer l'avancé des mondes bien que la cupidité des hommes me laisse sceptique sur un quelqu'on changement de leur part. L'homme recherchent toujours à avoir plus de pouvoir pour soumettre les autres à sa volonté. avide d'argent. Enfin de compte il est pas si beau que cela le monde._

_L'heure H est arrivé , je prends toutes mes affaires et me dirige vers la tour de garde pour faire apte de ma prèsence. Je sens que ma vie ma changer une fois rentrer dans la base. Je fis remarquer ma présence au soldat de la tour._

**_-Bonjour, Soldat. Je suis le capitaine Swan , le médecin supplémentaire de la base pour aider le Docteur Cullen._**

**_-Bonjour, mon Capitaine. Justement tout les hommes attendaient de voir avec impatience quel genre de médecin supplémentaire allons avoir._**

**_-Suis-je comme vous l'auriez cru , Soldat ?_**

**_-Oh non , mon Capitaine . Vous êtes beaucoup mieux ._**

**_-Puis-je passée ?_**

**_-Bien sûr , je vous annonce au près du Xolonnel et du Docteur Cullen. Au faite , bienvenue mon capitaine._**

**_-Merci, repos soldat._**

_il leva la barrière , je me dirigea sur le parking peu de temps après être sortit , je vis deux hommes venir vers moi. Cela doit être le Docteur Cullen et le Colonnel. Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur nous fîmes vite les présentation._

**_-Bonjour, Capitaine Swan. Je suis Colonnel Volturi._**

_A première vue , cet homme est fourbe et méprisant mais cela n'en reste pas moins mon supérieure hiérarchique. L'autre que je présume être le Docteur Cullen lui par contre m'inspire la confiance , on peut voir dans son regard qu'il est doux , jovial , d'une grande sagesse mais reste distrait malgré un physique qu'il ne le laisse pas à l'abris des regards de la gentes féminine. Il est d'un blond cendré , machoire carré et ferme et il avait de long doigh très utile pour les opérations chirugical._

**_-Bonjour, comme tu as dû le comprendre , je suis le Docteur Cullen. Bienvenue parmis nous Capitaine Swan._**

**_-Merci à vous deux être venu m'accueillir, je suis sûre que vous avez plein de travail mais vous n'auriez pas dû vous déplacer un plan avec l'indication de mon campement aurait fais l'affaire ._**

**_-Ne vous inquiétez pas Capitaine , cela nous dérange pas de vous accompagniez. Nous commençerons par la visite de la base ensuite je vous laisseré avec le Docteur Cullen pour qu'il vous fasse visité le petit centre médicale de la base car c'est son domaine à lui._**

_La visite se passa sans encombre, même si j'avoue que le Colonnel m'inspirée de moins en moins confiance au fur et à mesure de la visite de la base, par chance la secrétaire du Colonnel est venu le chercher car il avait un appel important qu'il ne pouvait pas reporter donc je continua la visite avec le Docteur Cullen déjà moins mal à l'aise. On prit la direction de la salle d'entrainement car une grande partie des hommes étant en séance d'entrainement de musculation et de tire. Le Docteur Cullen fut les présentations officilel._

**_-Messieur, gardez-vous !_**

_Tout les hommes se mirent au gardez-vous , attendent sagement les intructions. Ils devaient avoir l'habitude que le Docteur Cullen leur transmets des messages ou des ordres donc c'est tout à fait normal qu'ils se mettent au gardez-vous tels des automates._

**_-Bonjour, messieur. Je ne viens pas vous annoncez un départ alors vous pouvez tous respirer. Je viens juste vous présenter le Docteur supplémentaire pour m'aider donc je vous présent le Docteur Swan mais elle n'est pas seulement Docteur , elle est aussi votre supérieure car cette jeune demoiselle est capitaine. Alors je vous demanderez de bien vous comportez avec elle. Est-ce bien compris messieur ?_**

**_-Oui, monsieur._**

**_-La vache , elle est vachement jeune pour être médecin. Il faut couché avec qui pour avoir le diplôme aussi vite ? Je viens bien coucher avec elle alors._**

_Il se prends pour qui se mufle. Il a cru que j'étais une fille de joie en plus d'être dans une prairie. C'est tout naturelement que je m'avance vers lui pour lui dire ma façon de penser. Ils vont pas me marcher sur les pieds je suis pas filles de shérif pour rien._

**_-Tout d'abord , quand on est poli monsieur la moindre des choses quand on pose une question c'est de décliné son identité.  
>Ah moins que ... Vous n'assumez pas qui vous êtes en tant que individu. Ensuite , dois-je vous rappelez que nous sommes pas dans une prairie mais dans une base militaire .<br>Bien que je n'ai pas à répondre à votre question , je vais quand même le faire si je suis médecin aussi jeune comme vous le dites c'est tout simplement que mon cerveau est plus développer que le votre . Satisfait ?_**

**_-Oui._**

**_-Oui , qui ?_**

**_-Oui , Mon Capitaine._**

**_-Bien , vous apprennez vite. Déclinez-moi votre identité ._**

**_-Mike Newton , Mon Capitaine._**

**_-Bien , Alors Soldat Newton à l'avenir veuillez à que les niaiseries de votre tête reste à l'intérieur, évidez de pourrir les autres Soldats car si non j'essaierais de faire mon possible pour vous pourrir la vie._**

**_-Messieur , repos. Et au revoir._**

_Après ce court intermède, nous prîmes la direction du petit centre médicale de la base. Le centre est vraiment classe et sobre , tout en étant accueillant et chaleur. La personne l'ayant décorer a vraiment des goûts fabuleux. Je pris le temps d'admirer cette endroit parce que après je ne pourrais surement pas le faire. Le Docteur Cullen me fit sortir de mes pensées._

**_-Alors Docteur Swan ..._**

**_-Puisque l'on va travail ensemble , si vous pouvez m'appeller Bella, bien entendu si cela ne vous dérangez pas._**

**_-Au si cela peut te faire plaisir , je ne vois aucun problème à t'appellé Bella , si toi tu m'appelle Carlisle._**

**_-Entendu , Calisle. _**

**_-Donc Bella parles-moi un peu de toi ._**

**_-Oh il y a pas grand chose à dire , je suis la fille du shérif Charlie Swan et de Rénée Dwyer infirmière au Evergreen Hospital Medical Center, je n'ai pas de frères et ni de soeurs. Mon enfance c'est passé sans ennuie majeurs à par être une grande maladroite et souvent malade, mes parents n'ont pas eu de difficulter avec moi car je me suis jamais rebeller , j'aime la nature , la musique d'ailleur mon grand-père Phil m'a appris à jouer du piano et de la guitare , la lecture , danser. _**

**_-Je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal. Demain tu commençeras ton premier service car chaque mois nous faissons une petite inspection afin de vérifier que tout les hommes se portent à merveille._**

**_-Pas de soucis, toute façon je compté bien travail et pas me tourner les pousses._**

_Carlisle continua de m'expliqué notre rôle dans la base après il me raconta la vie à la base mais on passa vite à nos vies de famille respective. Je découvris qu'il a deux fils Edward et Emmet, Soldats eux à leur tour. Edward est même Capitaine . Sa femme s'appelle Esmée , d'ailleur c'est elle qui a fait la décoration du centre médical et qu'il a aussi une fille Alice une vrai pile électrique d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Carlisle m'a propose de diner un de ses jours , une fois que je serais bien installer et pris mes répéres au sein de la base. Je sens que cette base me réservera plein de surprise à venir et des hommes aussi niais que Newton voir même pire._

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que le premier chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire pour ce qui est des noms du lac , de l'hopital ou encore de la base militaire pour information ils existent vraiment c'est endroit n'ont pas étaient à inventé . N'hésisté à faire par de votre impression.<p> 


	2. la visite de routine

**_Chapitre 2: La visite de routine_**

_Si j'étais inquiéte face à la réaction des hommes, bien qu'il est des femmes aussi. Il faut dire que j'avais une certaine crainte sur mon acceptation auprès des hommes. Hormis le petit dérapage avec le Soldat Newton, mon après-midi fut agréable. J'ai hâte de travailler avec le Docteur Cullen. __Une fois rentré dans mes quartiers, je rangea le peu d'affaire que j'avais emmener avec moi. Demain mon père viendrait avec son filleul Jacob Black, même si je dois dire de voir Jacob ne m'enchante guerre, Pourquoi ? Oh , tout simplement que le filleul de mon père clame et affirme haut et fort qu'il a un amour incommensurable envers moià mon grand désespoire. Mon père me demande d'être gentille avec Jacob , qu'il est encore jeune pour savoir vraiment ce que veut dire le mot amour. __Carlisle m'a aussi proposé l'aide de ses fils, aide que j'ai décliné bien sur mais ne jamais refusé quelques choses à Carlisle toute manière, il n'en fera qu'à sa tête. _

_Il est l'heure pour moi d'aller dans mon lit avant d'attendre que le marchand de sable passe, je programma mon réveil sur 5H00 du matin. Il faut avouer l'heure est très avancer pour commencer la journée , surtout quand elle est charger. 5H00, le réveil sonna, le sourire béat de se rêve ne cessent de défiler les images sans arrêt . Pour tout dire le rêve se passe dans le centre médical, un homme que je n'ai pas eu encore l'occasion de rencontré et surement je ne rencontré jamais car il faut pas oublier que l'on est dans mon rêve. Cet homme est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Je fus subjuguer par ses yeux, jamais j'avais vu des yeux comme les siens d'ailleur je garde cette information pour moi toute seule. Il posséde de long doigh, euh...Non ce n'est pas Carlisle c'est pas dû tout mon style d'homme. Son corps ressemble à celui d'Apollon. Je crois que tout comte fais je vais garder se rêve pour moi, il est bien trop beau pour être dévoiler. _

_Bon assez de prélassement dans le lit , il est 5H15 , j'en file vite mon jogging et mon tee-shirt , pris vite mon petit déjeuner surtout ne jamais l'oublier, car c'est l'un des repas les plus important de la journée. 5H35 , je sortis de mes quartiers et me mis courir sans vraiment forcer, zute! j'ai oublié de prendre mon mp3, par grave je vais chanter pour m'endurci encore pendant la course. Je pus pendant ce temps admirer le lever du soleil, la nature m'offrer un beau spectacle de mélange de couleurs. Mon footing finis direction ma maison pour prendre une douche et aller prendre mon service. Je prépara mes vêtements dans la salle de bain. Je pris aussi ma radio usb pour connecté mon mp3 pour mettre de la musique pendant ma douche._

_6H30, je me dirigea à la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche, je retira rapidement mes vêtements et les mis au sale. Ben oui , je remet jamais des habilles où j'ai transpirer dedans. Une fois dans la douche voilà pas des images de mon magnifique rêve me reviens en tête. Je sentis la température de mon corps augmenté et je peux dire que cela n'est pas grâce à la douche. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une partie de jambe en l'air, je devais être frustré pour être autant émoustiller par un simple rêve. Je me devais de calmer cette chaleur de mon corps. J'accrocha le pommeau douche à l'endroit adéquat , laissant couler l'eau chaude sur ma peau déjà brûlante d'hardeur. Je fis glisser ma main droite de mon coup à ma poitrine et commence à cajoler mon sein tendrement. De ma main gauche je m'occupa de mon intimité qui réclamer de l'attention particulière. Ne caresse que mon clitoris , ne me suffissais plus pris dans l'envie je rentra deux doigt dans mon antre, donnent de violent coup comme des coups doux. La température ne fit qu'augmenter d'avantage, un feu brûlent pris le dessus dans mon sexe et voilà l'orgasme enfin. Note à moi même aller rapidement m'acheté un vibro même si rien ne vaut un vrai pénis._

_Il est 7H00 quand je sortis de chez moi. Il est temps pour moi d'aller au centre pour avoir des répéres. Examiner deux ou trois dossier médical. Peu de temps après mon arrivé au cabinet le Docteur Cullen fit son entré. On discuta un peu puis les premiers pour la visite de routine arrivent._

**_-Bonjour messieur, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?_**

**_-Bonjour Docteur Cullen , nous allons bien merci ._**

**_-Voilà comment cela va se dérouler aujourd'hui. Je vais diviser en deux groupes de visite donc les hommes dont le nom de famille commence par A jusqu'à G seront avec le Docteur Swan pour leur visite et tout ceux de H à Z viendront avec moi._**

**_-Bien , Docteur Cullen._**

**_-Donc , c'est parti Soldat Andrew , si vous voulez bien me suivre._**

_Il se leva et me suiva jusqu'au bureau qui m'avait attribuer. Je lui demanda de s'asseoir le temps que je lis un peu son dossier pour me tenir au courant._

**_-D'après votre dossier , vous êtes en grande forme cependant j'ai remarquer hier quand nous sommes arrivé à salle d'entrainement de musculation que vous éprouviez des difficultés respiratoire pendant la course. Fumez-vous?_**

**_-Non , Docteur._**

**_-Avez-vous sentir une douleur pendant votre séance d'entrainement ? Si vous plait n'ayez aucune crainte de moi , je veux juste votre bien au niveau santé._**

**_-J'avoue , Docteur qu'il n'est pas rare depuis quelques jours que je souffres de forte brûlure au niveau de la poitrine._**

**_-Alors je vais demandé à ce que l'on vous fasse passer des batteries de teste pour voir si vous ne souffrez pas d'asthme._**

**_-Et si je souffre d'asthme , Docteur quel sont les chances pour reste au sein de la base._**

**_-Il aurait peu de chance de reste dans la base mais si cela que vous crainiez , si maintenant effectivement vous avez de l'asthme. Je pourrais avoir une place auprès du shérif de seattle. _**

**_-C'est vraiment gentil, Docteur mais je ne peux vous demandais une chose pareille voyons._**

**_-Alors je demanderais à la base d'écrire une lettre pour vous._**

**_-Je préfére cela ._**

**_-Bien alors , je programme cela et je vous tiens au courant._**

**_-Oui , pas de soucis Docteur . Merci de m'avoir écouter ._**

**_-Il y a pas de soucis Soldat Andrew , c'est mon métier alors n'hésisté pas à venir me voir si vous avez des doutes._**

_Il me sourit et je le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entré. Le temps passa vite les soldats A et B sont passé maintenant je m'attaque au C . Ceux de la lettre C n'étant que 5 , je fus vite au deux dernier. D'ailleur les deux derniers sont les fils du Docteur Cullen. J'appella Edward Cullen et j'eu un bloquage en le voyant car devant moi se tenait l'homme qui m'avait fais frissonner de plaisir dans mon rêve. C'était techniquement impossible et pourtant il était bien réel. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir de lui sauté dessus. Reste professionnelle Bella n'oublie pas que c'est le fils de ton collégue. Je souffla et lui demanda de me suivre. J'avais pris le temps de lire son dossier ce matin._

**_-Bien, Capitaine Cullen je vois dans votre dossier que vous avez été blesser , il y a peu ._**

**_-Effectivement Docteur._**

**_-Puis-je savoir comment cela est arrivé ?_**

**_-Oui , c'est lors d'une mission un des Soldats ne me supporté pas et pris d'une folie ma tiré dans l'épaule._**

**_-D'accord , est-ce que vous avez encore des douleurs._**

**_-Oui , les calments que le Docteur Cullen m'a donner me font aucun effet._**

**_-Avez-vous suivis les séances de kiné que le Docteur Cullen vous a préscrit ?_**

**_-Euh... Non._**

**_-Pourquoi ?_**

**_-Parce que je n'ai pas confiance en eux._**

**_-Retiez votre tee-shirt et allongez-vous sur le dos Capitaine._**

**_-Pardon!_**

**_-Retirez votre tee-shirt et allongez-vous sur le dos Capitaine._**

_Il se fit pas prier plus et s'allongea sur la table d'occultation et je fis faire des mouvements à son bras pour le faire travail les muscules et articulations de son épaules après 15 min de mouvement divers ensuite je lui massa l'épaule. Une fois finis , il se releva et mit son tee-shirt , me remercie tout en quittant le bureau. Je pouvais juste dire après cette séance de kiné que mon string est loin d'être sec, gloupss. Pourquoi ai-je rêver de lui ? Pourquoi me faissait-il tant d'effet ? Comment faissait-il pour être si beau?Tellement de question sans ré fus le tour de son frère , drôle de spécimen mais d'une gentillesse avec un humour décaler , il m'a prit, qu'il n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi bien en sortant d'un médecin même quand c'était leur père. Aurais-je pertuber le Capitaine Cullen? Le reste des visites se passa remarquement bien beaucoup c'était trouvé une blessure ou un petit bobo à soigner, ce qui me fit bien rire. De vrai bébé et c'est à eux que nous donnons l'avenir de notre pays dans leur main confier plus au femme, on aurait plus de chance. Les heures passérent vite et il fut 16H sans que j'ai le temps de mon apercervoir._

Mon père et Jacob furent arrivé , je les fis patienté un peu le temps car il faut aller Carlisle et ses fils si non il m'en vaudrait de ne pas l'avoir prévenus. Une fois tous réunis , je fis les présentations, je pus remarqué que Jacob était loin d'apprécier Edward , il devait le considérer comme un rival potentiel donc en être jaloux. Il n'avait pas raison d'être jaloux surtout que nous étions pas ensemble et qu'il y a plus de probabillité pour que mon attirance soit pour Edward plûtot que Jacob. Mis à par les regards noir voir haineux de Jacob , tout ce passa dans la bonne ambiance. Emmet passe son temps à me taquiné, même s'il prenait un mal plaisir à vouloir me faire rougir et me chuchotant des choses telle que " Edward doit avoir du mal à retenir ses hardeurs pour pas te prendre sauvagement contre la porte de ta chambre , c'est que cela fera désordre surtout devant son futur beau-père". Il n'a pas arrêté une seconde. L'amménagement finis Carlisle proposa à mon père, Jacob et moi de se joindre à eux pour le souper et bien entendu mon père accepta car maman était de garde cette nuit et qu'il ne voulait pas aller au fast-food pour souper. Je frissonnai d'appréhension pour le diner. Que va-t-il se passé ce soir ?

* * *

><p>Quel soirée sera reserver à Bella et aux seins ?<p> 


End file.
